


too cold outside

by pettigrace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission is simple: get a necklace for the team that would help them in their fight against Savage. The problem: Snart and Ray have to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> this is for vic who went to sleep before i could ask her for her ao3 acc so just imagine this was gifted to her ok thanks.
> 
> also it's 20 past two am and i have no nerve to properly beta-read this so here we go for a wild ride

"Why exactly can't I take Sara with me?", Ray asks, directing his eyes to watch Rip. Not that Sara would be his first choice either, but of all the people on board of this ship, he feels like he has some connection to her. After all, she’s a friend of Felicity of Oliver, so she can’t be too bad, can she? Probably better than a _wanted criminal_.

Rip sighs, "Because, if I wanted to purchase this artefact by causing a scandal, I'd send Sara _and Mr. Rory_."

Ray watches as Snart raises an eyebrow when Rory lets out a pleased huff, obviously proud of his reputation as a violent guy. For a short moment the corner of Snart’s mouth actually seems to twitch into a real smile, but the movement has gone as fast as it had gone.

"How the hell is that piece an artefact if it's from the _22nd_ century?"

"Jefferson," Rip started, obviously annoyed by having himself explain so much, "aren't you aware yet that time itself is _relative_? Besides, it's from the _early_ 22nd century, so to me it is an artefact anyway."

"Let me guess," Snart says in a bored tone, "Raymond has to go because everyone there has been blessed with a proper education, so he can go cause a distraction, and I gotta steal it."

"That should pretty much sum it up."

 

 

 

A few hours later, Ray finds himself put into a dark tux, standing in front of a huge building with Snart by his side. It’s weird how he, as a billionaire, is more astonished by how much of a castle that house is than Snart. Then again, who knows how much the guy has seen in his time as a thief. He’s probably already broken into Buckingham Palace, for all Ray knows.

From what he can tell, it does seem to be one of the ‘classic’ parties – you don’t hear anything from inside and there’s nobody puking on the grass. They should probably be glad an object as important as that necklace is not in the hands of a reckless college student.

Without saying anything, Snart starts walking up to a window on the right side of the house. It’s not like there’s been any bouncer been visible, but Ray figures they’d probably get checked inside, so he follows him.

The window is already opened when he arrives and he can’t help but stare at Snart, wondering how skilled that guy must be. Stealing is one thing but breaking into a building this fast… That’s just talent.

“You need an invitation?”, Snart asks. He’s already standing inside, rolling his eyes.

Ray shakes his head and quickly climbs inside as well, careful so he doesn’t rip his suit. Snart actually waits for him this time, but he guesses it’s just because he doesn’t trust him to properly close the window again, seeing as he keeps a hold of it.

“So, is this necklace in some drawer or anything? Shall I cause a big distraction?”

Snart glares at him for a moment before scolding. “Talk a bit louder, would you? And no, it’s probably put on display around the host’s neck. When you have something nice, you do your best to show it. Or at least, most people do.”

“Oh, okay…”, Ray makes and watches him close the window again. He probably should wait for Snart to tell him what to do, or else he’ll never hear the end of messing up a job again.

Once the window is closed and looks like it’s never been opened in the first place, Snart turns around with a sigh and corrects his own tux. It’s a weird sight, actually, like Snart is not one who goes with formal clothes – and he probably really isn’t. Ray can’t imagine life as a criminal gives you much of an opportunity to look fancy. Especially not when your outfit of choice is a parka.

But it looks good anyway, Ray has to admit. Maybe it’s what makes him such a good thief: the ability to look appropriate in anything. It must be pretty important to not stand out when you’re on a mission, so Snart could probably become an actor or something…

“The plan is: you shut up and let me work.”, Snart snaps him out of his thoughts, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Uhh, sure…?”, Ray responds, nodding awkwardly.

Snart leads the way, checking for anyone to cross their way while he looks for the right room. Ray can’t do anything but follow. If anyone were to run into them, the only thing he could properly do would be beat them up, and Snart would most likely even do that one better than him, among coming up with witty excuses.

Soon enough, they can hear people talk and music being played, so they follow the sound and carefully enter a huge room at the end of the hall.

There are people everywhere, most of them dancing to the slow music a band in the corner of the room is playing, some of them chatting while drinking what must be expensive wine. From what Ray sees, all of the women are wearing expensive jewellery. Finding the right one can turn out to be quite difficult.

Suddenly he feels a pull at his arm and before he knows it, one of Snart’s hands is on his hip while the other is holding up his own.

“What exactly are you doing?”, Ray asks quietly.

“Fitting into the environment.”, Snart replies. “I suppose this must be some kind of LGBT gala.”, he adds while looking over Ray’s shoulder, his expression seeming as bored as usually.

Ray huffs. “So, what’s the new plan now?”, he asks and looks around himself. Snart is right, most of the pairs dancing appear to be same-sex couples. Something like Trevor project seems to be accurate.

“No new plan necessary. We dance around and take a look at every woman’s neck.”, Snart replies. “Look for the necklace Hunter described.”

“And here I thought I should look for a Maserati.”

Snart looks up to him and for a split second, the boredom has left his eyes and is replaced by something like surprise. Before Ray can address it, though, he presses his lips together again and continues staring over his shoulder, swaying them softly to the jazz.

“So what if anyone talks to us? What are we gonna say?”         

Snart sighs. “Whatever, that we’re a couple like everyone else probably.”

“You’re saying we _should pretend to be a couple?_ What, is that your usual go-to plan?”

“If the occasion fits.”, Snart simply states with a shrug.

Ray almost laughs at how absurd it is that he isn’t even surprised about this. Of course Snart would do something like this if it helps his purpose. It fits to him perfectly.

"Just so you know, I'm probably bad at this. I have only ever dated like three people, so..."

"I've never _dated_ anyone," Snart says, one of his annoying smirks tugging at his lips.

Ray rolls his eyes and starts looking around for the artefact himself before Snart can make any more fun of him.

As they move around in the room, not too obvious so nobody notices, Ray actually finds himself wondering where Snart learnt to dance. They’re not just swaying to the rhythm of the music, but actually following steps of a dance that’s probably not a waltz. Ray just follows his lead, it’s easy and actually kind of fun.

“You should go grab some drinks for us.”, Snart mutters after some time, causing Ray to jump out of his semi-hypnotic state.

“What?”

“Found the necklace. So now, go away and let me do my job.”

Ray considers refusing for a moment. After all, they are supposed to get the artefact together. If Snart should’ve gotten it on his own, Rip would only have sent him, wouldn’t he? But then he thinks that _he_ isn’t a thief, Snart is, and his job was probably more to help fitting into the ambient.

“I’ll call for you if I need your support.”, Snart’s voice is sounding bored as ever but there’s also something else in it that makes Ray nod eventually.

 He heads off to the minibar in the corner of the room and once he’s arrived there and asked the tender for something mild, he turns to watch what Snart is doing.

He sees as he talks to a blonde woman who’s standing not too far from where they have been moments ago, an actually quite friendly expression on his face which makes Ray frown. He can’t recall ever having seen any kind of emotion written on Snart except eye-rolling maybe. It’s not a sight he would despise, as he has to admit to himself. He’s wondering if there’s any way that Snart could wear it without acting, too.

Snart is _actively_ talking to the woman, motioning with his hands and whatnot, and from what Ray can tell, it’s supposed to make him look really interested in the necklace, which he is pointing at in this very moment.

The woman is answering something, a hand put over her chest as if hiding the necklace, and Ray can’t help but grin. Looks like Snart is not as good as his job as he thought. He watches as Snart replies something and motions into his direction.

When the woman looks over to him, too, Snart shoots him a serious look while waving him closer.

Ray picks up the glasses the bartender had places next to him and chuckles to himself as he makes his way over. So it seems he is not useless after all. Although he’s not quite sure _how_ he should help now that he thinks about it.

“Raymond.”, Snart says in a voice that Ray can’t describe because it sounds so foreign out of Snart’s mouth. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it seems _affectionate_. That, plus the fact he’s placing a hand on Ray’s back. “Meet Miss Parse. As I said, my fiancé would love to score a look at that beautiful piece you’re wearing.”

Ray needs a moment to register that Snart isn’t talking about a fictional fiancé – well, in some extend he _is_ \- but that he means him. He shoots him a look that clearly says ‘play along or I’ll kill you’ and that’s certainly not something Ray wants to dare.

“A necklace?”, he asks, “Oh, I’d love to see it!”

“You see, Raymond is quite an engaged collector and dealer. Always looking for something new to put on display.”, Snart nods along to his words. “You wouldn’t mind a fellow enthusiast having a closer look, would you? I promise you’ll get it back, all safe and sound.”

“Well, I suppose I really can’t deny an expert a look, can I?”, Parse answers, a smile on her lips. “I’ll have you know, it’s a family piece, passed on for years, and I actually have no idea what it’s made of or anything. So yeah, maybe you know more.”

“I’ll try my best.”, Ray says, a nervous laughter escaping from him.

“May I?”, Snart says, holding up a tissue and pointing at the necklace.

“Oh, yeah, of course.”, Parse answers and turns around.

Ray watches as Snart opens the necklace carefully, wondering how he’s gonna pull this stunt. They can’t exactly just disappear now when he’s promised to give it back.

Snart actually hands it to him, and Ray takes the tissue with it in it.

While he looks at it, he notices it truly is beautiful. How is it that the most beautiful things are always the most important things? You’ve never seen something like a stinking shoe be the key to something important.

“The material seems to be some kind of platinum, which is highly unusual for jewellery – for old jewellery, I mean.”, he adds, thinking that in the future this may not be this uncommon, “You did say it’s several generations old, didn’t you?”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees how Snart raises an eyebrow. He seems to have forgotten that Ray knows a thing or two about chemistry and various materials of things.

He holds the stone closer to his face, trying to figure out what that green stone is. He’s never seen anyone like it. It’s a bright colour, seems like it’s nothing but green water, not as firm as an emerald but something that appears to be softer, and yet Ray’s pretty sure it’s harder than any other diamond.

“I… I don’t know what this stone is. I’d say it’s one of a kind.”, Ray tells her and hands it back to Snart. “Like the woman wearing it.”

While Snart puts it back on, Ray figures he should distract her, so Snart can do whatever he wants to do to steal it. “Do you have any idea where your ancestors got it from?”

“Hm, I think my great-grandma was from Kansas, so from there somewhere, I guess?”, Parse says, touching it with her hand once Snart has closed the catch of the necklace.

“Almost impossible to believe something as beautiful is from this earth, don’t you agree, Leonard?”, Ray asks, enjoying the feeling of teasing Snart with _his_ full name for a change.

“That’s what I think every time I see you.”, Snart answers with a soft smile.

For a moment Ray blanks out. Snart is just such a good actor that for a second, Ray thought he actually _meant_ it. Not that he’d ever think of Snart as such a sentimental or that he – or let alone _anyone_ \- would think of him that way, but the look in his eyes seemed real for that short amount of time.

He’s pulled out of it by Parse soft chuckle. “I better leave you cuties alone. It was very nice to meet you, and thanks for looking at my piece, Raymond.”

“Oh yes, no problem.”, Ray replies and shakes her hand. “I hope we’ll meet again.”

“Thank you again.”, Snart says when it’s his turn and then she leaves.

Suddenly Snart nudges into Ray’s side, only briefly but it hurts enough for Ray to let out a quiet groan.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“For your _existence_.”, Snart replies in his usual voice but when Ray looks into his face, he sees a tiny smile, even if it’s just for one moment. “And now let us get out of here.”

“Wait. What? You have it? When--?”

“I won’t tell you my tricks, Raymond.”, Snart says while grabbing his elbow and dragging him out of the room.

“I _watched_ you! You can’t possibly—“”

“Well, I suppose you should watch better next time.”, Snart replies and Ray can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“You just want my eyes on you.”, Ray says before he can stop himself. That sounded worse than it was supposed to.

“Of course.”

“I mean—You just think you’re so great and that everyone should pay attention to you because you’re oh-so-great and--“

“Raymond, stop talking before you embarrass yourself even more.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
